Gone
by brwatson
Summary: Four and Tris lived a seemingly normal life, together in Dauntless. That was until Four woke up one day and Tris was gone. Four has to go searching if he is ever to stand a chance of finding her, but was everything how it really seemed or has he missed vital clues in Tris' disappearance? A twist on the original Divergent book, with elements of romance and suspense.
1. Chapter 1

**Four**

Six Weeks Post-Disappearance

I stare at myself in the mirror, not recognising the person before me. Small chunks of brown hair float down onto the floor. The scissors make the same sound over and over. _Snip snip snip._ I look at my Mother's reflection, her lips pursed and a tight knit in her brow from concentration. She catches my eye and gives me a lopsided smile; I only see this smile when she looks at me.

"All done." She practically whispers, so only I can hear. When Father is home, her voice barely raises above a murmur. She's too afraid.

All too soon she snaps the cover back across the mirror. I turn to look at her, but she's gone. Instead, Tris is stood in front of me. She doesn't wear the secret smile my mother only shares with me. She looks terrified, like she wants to be anywhere else in the world than here. The fear in her eyes makes me reach for her immediately, but when I get to her, she disappears.

I startle awake, from my recurring dream. I was back in my old Abnegation home, with their plain clothes and plain walls, only allowed to look into a mirror during the monthly haircut. They are the only happy memories I have of my Mother, before she died. It was the only time we were practically alone together, a time when we could talk more freely than when my Father was there. I know he hurt my Mother, but only because he inflicted the same pain on me until I defacted to Dauntless when I was sixteen. Her cause of death was never determined.

It's been forty-two days, one thousand and ten hours, and precisely three million six hundred thousand seconds since I last lay my own eyes on Tris.

I remember her from my childhood, mostly because the children in Abnegation stuck together in school. We were ostracised and mostly kept to ourselves unless anybody else was in need. I couldn't believe my luck the day she jumped down from the initiate entrance and fell onto the net before me. I have to admit, I did give her special treatment and training during her initiation – but I just couldn't help it. I could feel myself slipping further in love with her everyday.

I thought we had defacting to Dauntless in order to seek a safe haven in common, but I was obviously wrong. Where I found my home, she mustn't have found anything. Where I found a place I could finally be myself, she felt as if she couldn't fit in.

I knew the only way to get as far away from my Father as possible was to defact. I couldn't join Amity, I was brought up around too much pain and suffering to be able to live peacefully there. I couldn't seek help in Erudite, I may be fearless but I am certainly not the sharpest tool in the box. Joining Candor certainly wouldn't help matters, everybody knows that unless you are used to telling the truth every second of the day, you don't stand a chance there. I knew as soon as I saw members of Dauntless jumping off the train at my first day of school that I could be like them. See, I used to look at life with the glass half full. All the years of abuse and hurt my Father caused me, I learned to grow a thick skin and become tougher than anybody else I have ever known. So during my initiation, when I went into the fear simulator, I only had four fears. The lowest they have ever seen, hence my nickname. I was no longer Tobias Eaton, who got pushed around by his Dad for not sitting up straight enough at the table. But Four, who wouldn't take shit from anyone.

But now Tris has disappeared, and I don't have a clue where she has gone. I've spent the last six weeks trailing the control room computers, the streets, her old home and anywhere else I would have guessed she would be hiding. I thought I would be the first to predict where she would run to, but I was obviously wrong.

I pull myself out of bed, not sure I have the strength to carry on through the upcoming day. Beads of sweat are dripping their way down my forehead, towards my temples. I walk into the kitchen and turn on the faucet, splashing my face with icy cold water in hopes this will wake me up some.

I look around at the apartment both Tris and I shared. Our bed, the creaky floorboards and even the dull light that casts an eerie shadow over everything in the room seems infinitesimal without her here with me. It doesn't even matter.

I know deep down that this is my fault; I should have known something wasn't right. I should have known she wasn't happy. How could I have missed all the signs? _Where are you Tris?_

There is a small part of me, deep down in my subconscious that keeps niggling at me. A thought that I daren't even think about, let alone even consider to be true.

 _What if she's dead?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Four**

Six Weeks Post-Disappearance

"Still looking for that girlfriend of yours Four? Y'know, the one with the bird tattoos?" Eric is stood behind me in the control room; I can feel his eyes boring into my back without even having to turn around. I bite back the comment that comes rising up my throat and sits on my tongue, knowing full well there are ladies in the room that wouldn't appreciate the profanities, even if they are in Dauntless. I just wish sometimes I could rip the piercings from his face one by one. While he continues to stand there, I imagine doing just that while counting to ten and trying to keep my anger in check.  
"Max wants me to pass on a message," He pauses, waiting for me to respond. I don't. "He's requesting you join leadership. To me, I don't understand it. But it's what he wants, so here I am" I take in a deep breath and turn to face him.

"Tell him no, but thank you." My voice comes out in dull monotone, exactly how I wanted it to. Around Eric, I make sure not to show a crack of emotion. With his type of personality, one that will jump on any sign of weakness, the best idea is to show him nothing at all.

He is tall and muscular, but not as strong as me. We are the same age; therefore we went through initiation together. I defacted from Abnegation and him from Erudite. Dauntless initiation is considered one of the most difficult, since it requires the most physical training. There are three stages – physical, emotional and mental. During the first stage, I didn't do as well as I probably should have. There is no sexism in Dauntless, therefore it doesn't matter what gender your is opponent is. Hitting girls isn't really my thing; I saw the implications it had on my mother. I wasn't part of the clique that had formed between other initiates, I kept myself to myself and that didn't make me well liked.

Nobody expected what was about to happen next. It was the first time all of the Dauntless-born and transfers were trained together, so it pushed me ever further back in terms of competition. We were rigorously tested through a simulation, but individually so nobody else saw how we reacted to fear. It was basically a lead up to the third stage. That's when everybody realised I only had four fears, and overall I came first. Another thing that Tris and me had in common, both coming first during initiation.

Eric's voice brings me back to the present, "Good luck searching for her." I let out a low grumble in response. "Let's just hope I don't find her first." And with a wink, he turns and leaves the room.

I've done a few different jobs since I became a fully-fledged member of Dauntless. Guarding the fence, fighting for entertainment, making weapons and my most recent – Head of Intelligence. Even though it's not classed as leadership, I take my job very seriously. Even more seriously now Tris has gone. The main basis of the role is to manage the control room, but other duties may arise from time to time.

I chose not to become a leader as soon as I became a member of Dauntless. I was the youngest candidate to ever be asked, and while that gave me some sense of satisfaction, I still wasn't completely sure where I belonged. I still don't, really. I always give the same excuse; I enjoy the work I currently do. When really, I don't feel I've ever belonged to one place. It all comes down to one thing with me, my Father, Marcus Eaton.

I can never pinpoint a time when it first began, because it has always been what I know. It progressed heavily as I got older. At first, it was a backhand round the face and four hours in the tiny upstairs cupboard. Then it became shoving, to kicking and eventually beating the shit out of me until I no longer recognised myself in front of the mirror. Whenever I tried to escape, it was upstairs into the cupboard until I knew better. I can feel my pulse rising and throat closing with the memory of the darkness and the small, bitter place.

After the Great War, we were split into five factions. Abnegation, Dauntless, Candor, Amity and Erudite. Abnegation are selfless, they will give themselves to others openly and without a second thought. Dauntless are daredevils, and value bravery. They are the protectors. Candor value honesty, Amity peace and love and Erudite intelligence. At the age of sixteen, we are put through an aptitude test to determine which faction we are best suited for. We do not have to choose the faction they predict, but your decision is final. Each year there is a Choosing Ceremony for sixteen year olds to make their decisions. I chose to defact from Abnegation to Dauntless, to get away from him.

If we had both stayed in Abnegation, I often wonder what our lives would be like. I like to think that we would still be together, just in different clothes. But my main question is - _would Tris still be gone?_

* * *

The control room is located on the 8th floor of the glass building in Dauntless HQ, above the pit. The wall opposite the door is made up entirely of screens, and it must be manned by at least ten Dauntless members at one time. Each screen measures a foot tall and a foot wide, and shows different parts of the city. This includes the fence, the hub, the streets in the Abnegation sector and the ground level of the Dauntless headquarters.

I'm sat behind a large opaque glass desk, which has a copy of every screen in the room on one desktop computer. I can view a camera at any time, or even pre-recordings from previous days, week's or years. It's all at my disposal.

I check the time on my watch - almost lunchtime. I see Will rise from his chair and make his way over to the door to leave for his break. I intercept him before he walks out and motion for him to come over.

Will was in Tris' initiation group. He's lanky with limp brown hair and dull brown eyes, but he has some sort of power about him. It's more of a sense than anything else. He transferred from Erudite too, so most of the time he has his wits about him. Hence why I decided to give him a job. The other reason is that he is currently dating Christina, Tris' best friend.

"Hey man, what's up?" He gives me a lopsided smile.

"I haven't seen Christina around lately, she okay?" I ask, trying to keep the desperation out of my voice. She has been avoiding me ever since Tris disappeared. From personal experience, I would assume it's not a good sign if someone that came from Candor doesn't want to be around you, obviously there's something she is hiding.

"Yeah, um, she's just not taking Tris leaving very well. She'll be okay." He's looking anywhere but my eyes, he knows something too.

"She didn't leave Will, she disappeared. Look – would you just tell Christina I need to talk to her?"

He lets out a long sigh before he responds "Sure." Then he leaves. Something isn't right about both of them.

* * *

I catch Christina just before she leaves the dining hall. Once again, she avoids my gaze and attempts to dive through the hole back into the pit. I grab her arm.

"Oh no you don't missy." She looks downcast, as if she had been expecting this and her time is up. "I need to talk to you about Tris."

"I've already told you everything I know, Four." She says, exasperated.

I lead her over to the end of a table that's already been cleared; at least we can have some privacy. She's a pretty girl, with caramel coloured skin and deep brown eyes and her hair is cut into a short bob that feathers around her face. There has always been something about her inability to hold her tongue that has made it difficult for me to get along with her. But right now, that's exactly what I'm depending on.

"I know you know something Christina, it's why you've been avoiding me. Please just tell me what it is. I need to find her." I let the desperation seep out through my voice and from my eyes. It's my only hope that she will understand how much I need her back.

"I … I …" She stumbles on her words. Her legs twitching one hundred miles an hour under the table, bouncing up and down in a repetitive motion. I clench my teeth together and try to find the strength not reach out and stop her.

"If not for me, then please think about Tris. Tell me for her"

"She's the reason I can't tell you, she asked me not to." _This is new._ I feel like we are finally getting somewhere. Anxiety bubbles up into my stomach, all of a sudden I can't feel my legs.

"What exactly did she ask you not to tell me?" There is a long silence as she battles through options in her mind, I assume. "You've nothing to lose. She's not here now. Just. Tell. Me." I spit through gritted teeth. I've had enough of this.

"A few days before she disappeared, I found her at the bottom of the chasm. She was ripping up paper and throwing it in." She puts a shaking hand to her mouth, and then continues. "She said it was Erudite reports she didn't want to ever see again. I promise you, she wouldn't tell me what they said, but she asked me not to tell anyone what I'd found her doing. That's all I know, I promise."

"Why the hell couldn't you have told me this before?" I don't ever care how unimportant this may be. But what if it was vital? Is that really her decision to make? All of a sudden, I can't bear to be around her any longer. What if that _had_ meant something to me and could have helped me find her? I take one last look at her pathetic, sad face and walk out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris**

He doesn't know I'm watching.

I reach out to the monitor in front of me and trace my fingers along the screen. He's in bed; wrapped up in the blue blanket he's never been able to let go of since his mother made it for him when he was a little boy. I can only just make out his face, but I feel a tight ripping deep within my chest at just the sight of him.

I turn to the man sat in the chair to my left and ask him to zoom in further. I would do it myself, I know how, but I've been told not to touch anything, or I suffer the consequences. To my surprise, he does as I've asked. This guy isn't so bad. He must know what I want to see, as suddenly Four's face is the only thing visible on the screen. Tears trickle down my face and onto my scruffy, torn shirt. There isn't a fiber of my being that doesn't want to be curled up next to him. To feel my way along his soft lips, the curve of his jaw and touch his soft skin. He twitches, only slightly, but begins to pout and I can't help but laugh. He looks like a sulking child. I can tell he's having a nightmare, I've seen him in this state so many times before when I couldn't sleep at all. I used to sit and think about what would be worse, to be torn away from sleep completely or dream hideous things?

My room is nothing but a small box with no windows. The only light is the single dim bulb that sways from a wire in the center of the ceiling. An armed guard sits at the end of my bed at all times. Some of them I don't mind, they even talk to me, but there are a few I can tell despise just having to be there. As if it's my fault.

Watching Four is my one and only luxury.

The door to my room opens suddenly. A woman enters and struts her way in so that she is directly facing me; looking at me with dark, grey eyes. She's blocking the screen completely and I can no longer watch him.

"You're a better door than a window." I let the snide remark slip from my mouth without a second thought.

 _Smack_. The slap around the face stings, but I guess I deserved it. "I think that's about enough now, don't you?" She angry - arms folded, lips pursed. She looks as if she could attack at any minute. Who knows, maybe she will.

The only way I can explain who the woman is and how I came to be here is to start from the beginning…


	4. Chapter 4

**Four - Choosing Day**

Another year, another group of initiates. Part of my contract as head of security involves training the faction transfers. I don't mind as much as I make out I do, I get to train the newest members of Dauntless. That's if they make the cut. It's not easy seeing sixteen year olds getting kicked to the curb because they couldn't punch someone hard enough. But it's part of my job, and I don't have a choice.

I'm stood in my usual spot next to the net. Every year, the new initiates have to make the paralysing jump off the edge of a building, through a gigantic hole in what used to be a loading dock, and onto the net in front of me. On average, at least two initiates bail at this point. Sunlight is shimmering through the square opening and bounces off the grey stone walls. The sun is strong today, I see tiny specs of fibre floating steadily in the light. I don't know how, but I envy the spec. To be able to float in air, being careless, must be wonderful. I try to not let my thoughts wander down such a familiar dark path. Other than where the opening is, the room is in darkness, where there are several shadows lurking.

Lauren steps forward, the several piercings in each ear catching the light. She is in charge of the Dauntless born initiates. There is no longer any room on her body for tattoos and her dark tresses are dreadlocked. How ironic it is that the person I would fall in love with would be a plain Abnegation girl. I came to Dauntless for a full adjustment, to never think of home again. I just don't find the devil-may-care look attractive. I find Tris attractive. My heart swells and pain overwhelms me thinking of Tris. I grit my teeth and try to focus. However, me and Lauren were in the same initiation group and even though she is Dauntless born, we are still good friends.

"How you holding up, buddy?" She asks sweetly. Though she looks your typical Dauntless girl, she has a softer side.

"As good as can be expected." Her gaze doesn't falter, she's searching me for a sign of emotion. I look away for fear of exposure.

Eric's voice suddenly booms from above, telling the new initiates what they are expected to do. He asks for the first jumper. We don't hear a response and assume that nobody has volunteered, as usual.

Out of nowhere, a tumbling mess of grey clothes falls through the air and lands on the net. Usually, initiates have many different reactions to the fall. Some scream, some cry and some appear to have been shocked into silence. This initiate had none of these reactions, she lands, pulls herself up steadily and jumps off, landing on two feet.

Now I was the one who was shocked into silence.

Instinctively, I went to the girl. She has dirty blond hair and green eyes as deep as a forest. She looks as if her and Tris could be sisters, if not twins.

"Four, you're hurting me." She pleads, I hadn't realised that I have a grip on her arms. I'm clutching so hard my knuckles are white.

"Sorry. How do you know my name? Why are you here?" I ask.

"I'm here to give you a message."

 **Authors Note: Hi everyone, I'm really sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. I had a baby! He's only 10 weeks old and my whirlwind life is just starting to settle back down again, giving me time to write. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to hear your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Four - Initiation**

"A message from who?" Is all I can bring myself to ask. It could be Tris, what if she's gone into hiding in Abnegation?

"Marcus." She is stood as steady as the stone enclosing us. If it weren't for her rapid breaths from the jump, I would have assumed she wasn't real. My heart rapidly deflates from hearing his name.

Suddenly I remember Lauren is stood beside me, looking just as bewildered as me, but also eager for information. This grates me.

"Later," I say to the girl, under my breathe. "What's your name?"

"Rose."

"Rose," Lauren repeats, giving me a sideways glance. "Make the announcement, Four."

I look over my shoulder and shout, "First jumper - Rose!"

The members that had been lurking in the shadows materialise, cheering and pumping their fists.

"Welcome to Dauntless," I say, in the least welcoming voice.

After all the initiates have made the jump and are back on solid ground, Lauren and I lead them down a narrow tunnel. The walls are made of stone and the ceilings are sloped, making me feel as if I am descending into the earth. It's not the greatest of places to live for someone with claustrophobia. The tunnel is lit at long intervals, so in the dark space between each dim lamp, there is no way to tell where you are. You only have to keep going.

"This is where we divide," Lauren says. "The Dauntless-born initiates are with me. I assume _you_ don't need a tour of the place." She's steals a look at me, but I can't decipher her expression.

She beckons the Dauntless-born initiates to follow her. They break away from the group and disappear into the shadows. Every year, most of the initiates are from Dauntless, so there is only seven people remaining. Three are from Erudite, three from Candor, and only one Abnegation. This is now the third year that an Abnegation has transferred to Dauntless. Me, Tris and now Rose.

It's time to address the group.

"My name is Four, most of the time I am Head of Intelligence, but for the next few weeks I am your instructor," I say.

Unlike last year, when Christina couldn't keep her mouth shut, nobody speaks. There is an eerie silence, so I continue, "We're about to go into the Pit, which you will someday learn to love."

When nobody talks, I turn and walk towards the shadow at the end of the tunnel. They follow me in complete silence.

This is what it should be like, them scared of me. I'm not their friend, I am their training instructor. Besides one exception, Tris.

We arrive at the pit, an underground cavern so huge I can't see the other end of it from where I stand, at the bottom. Uneven rock walls rise several stories above my head. Built into the stone walls are places for food, clothing, supplies and leisure activities. Narrow paths and steps carved from rock connect them. Occasionally, members have fallen off the edge.

A slant of orange light stretches across one of the roof walls. Forming the roof of the Pit are panes of glass and above them, a building that lets in the sunlight.

Blue lanterns dangle at random intervals above the stone paths. They grow brighter as the sunlight dies.

There are swarms of people everywhere, all dressed in black, all with varying tattoos and piercings. There are children running down the narrow path, each with different coloured hair. A few groups have started to play fight, horsing around but hitting each other as if it were a real fight. The only difference between them is whether laughter is involved.

"Follow me," I say, "I'll show you the chasm."

I lead them to the right side of the pit, which is enveloped in darkness. As I approach the railing, I can hear the roar of water crashing against rocks.

The floor drops off at a sharp angle, and several stories below is is a river. Gushing water strikes the wall beneath me and sprays upwards. To my left, the water is calm. But to my right, it is so violent it's frothing white.

I start my prepared speech about the chasm by shouting, "The chasm reminds us that there is a fine line between bravery and idiocy! A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and it will happen again. You've been warned."

I take the time while they gape in awe to take a greater look at the initiates. From Erudite, there are three boys. All of average height and build, each have the stance of a know it all. It will soon get knocked out of them one way or another. There is only one boy from Candor, he's lanky and thin, but seems quick on his feet. One of the girls can't be any taller than five foot, with short blonde hair and a pale complexion. The other is completely opposite.

Then there is Rose, who doesn't seemed awed at all by the chasm. If I were to guess, I would have said she has been here before. Every single person has at least some form of expression when they look over the ledge, but she doesn't.

I lead the group of initiates across the pit toward a gaping hole in the wall. The room beyond is the dining hall. It's noisy, full of people chatting, laughing, eating. When we emerge through the wall, the Dauntless stand. They applaud and stamp their feet. They welcome each new member.

Something catches my eye in the periphery of my vision, Rose beckons me to a corner table where we surely won't be heard. I'm not happy about the arrangement, I don't want anybody to think I'm giving her special treatment. It's what I was accused of last year. I haven't got a choice though, she has a message and I'm pretty sure one way or another she will tell me.

We sit down, an awkward silence between us. For a few moments I can hardly breathe, she looks that much like Tris. I clear my throat a couple of times, waiting for her to initiate conversation. When she doesn't, I say, "I don't want to hear the message. My Father's dead to me."

"Even if it's about Tris?" Her tone is so flat, she's so emotionless it's numbing.

"How do you know about Tris? What do you know?" I press.

"I know too much. I'm only here to pass on the message, then I'll be gone. He said 1293. That's all." She gets up to leave, walking out of the dining hall. People are already giving me dirty looks. I want to follow her, but something inside me stops me from moving. Something isn't right with her.

I get up from my seat, just in time to see her dangling from the railing to the chasm. I bolt full speed towards her and grab onto the first thing my hand touches. Luckily it was her wrist.

"I've got you. Don't worry, I've got you."

 _Authors Note: I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I can't wait to hear your thoughts!_


End file.
